conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Adwan/Cyrillic Orthography
The Adwanic alphabet is commonly also written using the Cyrillic alphabet, though mainly in certain types of fields; more than not, he use of the cyrillic alphabet is used in important documents for banking, education, and politics. Both alphabets are usually taught to students learning Adwan as to be able to utilize both alphabets, as they are both commonly used. Alphabet The orthography in the cyrillic alphabet is slightly different due to the more limited characters, though nonetheless it still retains a phonemic rule. Notice that most cyrillic characters match thos ein other cyrillic alphabets, though some characters don't have the same meaning, just as some Latin characters represent different phonemes in different languages. Digraphs In the cyrillic alphabet, there are three digraphs utilizing the softening sign, and one character that could be considered a digraph in the latin alphabet. Ть → Þ þ Дь → Ð ð Ўь → Ẃ ẃ And in the cyrillic alphabet, another character exists, which is put together by two consonants in the latin alphabet. Although not technically crucial, whenever these consonants are near each other, they change to this form. Šč → Щ щ Diphthongs The hardening signs, Ъ ъ, do the opposite thing than grave accents in the latin alphabet. In the cyrillic alphabet, two vowels together form a diphthong. *Aì → Аы *Aù → Ау *Eà → Эа *Iè → Ыэ *Iù = Ыу *Oì → Оы *Où → Оу *Öì → Öы *Uì → Уы To have then separately pronounced, the hardening sign (Ъ ъ) is inserted. Note, when using the hardening sign, ы becomes и to avoid confusing people by having ъ and ы together. *Ai → Аъи *Au → Аъу *Ea → Эъа *Ie → Ыъэ *Iu → Ыъу *Oi → Оъи *Ou → Оъу *Öi → Öъи *Ui → Уъи Ě Apart from being a sort of vowel divider, the hardening sign also functions as the optional e, ě, when placed in between two consonants. Stress While in the latin alphabet, acute accents were used to indicate stress, in the cyrillic alphabet, completely different vowel forms are used to indicate stress. Most of the different vowel forms are simple iotated forms of the vowels which are used in other alphabets. Á → Я É → Е Í → Ĭ Ó → Ё Ő → Ө Ú → Ю Ű → Ŭ Ý → Ї Therefore, when a vowel in the latin alphabet requires an accent, in the cyrillic alphabet it simply changes to the vowels shown above. Phrases Below are phrases using both orthographies for comparison. Featured language banner text *This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. *Þyd sachvyż ďachtyswuch. Oďy chožneì jağúðak yl, vjurnős, neìvechnaì hedy yl, choryswuch þuðan sachvyżöva ďachtu. *Тьид сахвиѕ џахтисўух. Оџи хожнэы йаѓюдьак, вйурнөс, нэывэхнаы һэди ил, хорисўух тьудьан сахвиѕöва џахти. Article One of the Human Universal Declaration of Rights *All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. *Tuð lyfaň őveryš išesnúr neìtynúr v ceraì neìþeterneìň. Þurnyšecht zuþ tryneùf neìğastéň aùň dwaþryšěğam v tyrtaì povlačny. *Тудь лифањ өвэриш ышэснюр нэытинюр в цэраы нэытьэтэрнэыњ. Тьурнишэхт зуть тринэуф нэыѓастењ ауњ дўатьришъѓам в тиртаы повлачни. Category:Adwan